Déjατe αмαr
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: ¿Acaso siempre tenían que ser así de complicadas y problemáticas las mujeres? Al menos la suya sí lo era y mucho.


**»** _Masashi Kishimoto & Harmonie Roux. Reservados todos los derechos ©_

* * *

**•****.: ****DÉJATE AMAR ****:.•**

"_Y hoy sos la protagonista de todos mis sueños soy esclavo de tu piel" Las pastillas del abuelo_

* * *

.

_**T**__odas las mujeres son tan... problemáticas_

Qué mejor manera para reflexionar sobre los temas que bien o mal hacen perder la cabeza, que recostado sobre una vieja banca de madera y bajo la sombra de un tejado viendo así al cielo las ondas producidas por el aire de verano, moviendo hacia el oeste las acolchonadas nubes en forma de algodones de azúcar.

Debatía con la simple brisa de aire que a su helada mejilla cual pared de hielo chocaba neutralizando así sus pensamientos. El hombre de facha simple y cuyo peinado consistía en una coleta alta que asemejaba las espinas de un curioso animal; él descansaba la espalda sobre la fina y nunca cuidada banca de madera, con ambas manos colocadas en la parte trasera de su nuca miraba hacia el cielo en una bella mañana como solía hacer desde niño.

En su mente divagaba entre recuerdos, frases y otras cosas las cuales al sólo recordar lo hacían bostezar. Su pensar solía compartir con la blanquees del cielo cubierto por nubes de mil y una formas que en su imaginación formaba, ellas eran tan lindas, simples y puras, viajaban en un mar de interminables vientos, volaban y se esparcían entre la multitud que adornaba el firmamento. Un ejercicio que desde niño frecuentaba hacer era ese mismo que por tiempo y debido a su trabajo como ninja ya poco solía frecuentar realizar. Él pensaba, compartía sus ideas lógicas y absurdas con aquellas bellas, blancas y suaves nubes.

Ah, cómo envidiaba ser al menos en sueños como una de ellas.

Si su vida fuera igual de sencilla que a las nubes les resultaban formarse en mil formas y desvanecer con el giro del aire, desde hacía tiempo que su trabajo, familia, amigos, incluso a su problemática —según la describía él—, relación que mantenía con la mujer embajadora de la arena, sería mucho más simple. Y es que si dejaba la pereza de lado, el motivo de su visita a ese lugar, refugio de sus pensamientos y bóveda de su vagancia, era aquella mujer de personalidad sólida y firme.

Su mujer podía llegar a hacerlo perder en un paraíso de interminables sentimientos bien correspondidos y hermosos, con una simple sonrisa de esas que sólo ella solía mostrarle, es decir altanera y con un brillo de malicia en los ojos, de un sólo jalón a la tierra lo hacía caer, y es que la culpa era de ella, ¿quién le mandaba tener ese encanto que a él le fascinaba? No, si decir que era un demente enamorado del amor no era una simple exageración. Esa mujer de mirada desafiante y semblante de cultora de belleza, tenía un algo, que si bien con palabras no podía describir, y es que su reducido léxico no daba para definir con frases lo que para él, ella significaba. Si decía aquellos verbos conjugados en un tú y nosotros, de nada serviría para embellecerle el alma con su voz siendo empleada en algo más que simples quejas que por pereza decía.

Y es que ese era el problema por el cual gran parte de la mañana llevaba recostado en lo alto de un tejado. Las palabras usuales con su pareja parecían no surtir el efecto que se suponía deberían de provocar en ella. ¿_A todas las mujeres les gustaban los halagos, no? _Se preguntaba en su desdicha el joven Nara_. _O es que su novia no entraba dentro de la categoría de mujer "normal" y a ella había que tratarla y hablarle de diferente forma.

Esas eran sólo unas de las interrogantes que a su bendecida mentalidad llegaban a atormentarlo con posibilidades poco creíbles pero al mismo tiempo eran argumentos razonables. La relación de ambos era especial, no sería mucho augurio de su parte decir que era única.

Uno activo y siempre dispuesto a demostrar de una u otra manera su valor como persona y ninja, mientras que el otro sólo se podría concluir con que era todo lo contrario al primero; destacar su falta de motivación y la pereza que parecía siempre llevarla bajo el brazo al salir de casa, esas no eran cosas de las cuales se podía sentir orgulloso. Tenía tantos defectos y pocas virtudes con las cuales destacar al lado de su imponente mujer. No es que el problema en ellos fuera el que además de perezoso, Shikamaru tuviera complejos y se menospreciara, sino que el problema era... ¿él o ella?

En su vida había tenido semejante complicación para resolver uno de los misterios de la vida, y es que hablar de su peculiar novia entraba en esas complicaciones de las cuales salía siempre airoso, su siempre estratégica mentalidad iba un paso por delante de lo que ella pudiera pensar ―algunas veces claro―, ya que mientras que ella no tocara el tema del cual la cabeza del Nara deliraba, todo parecía estar bien.

_¿Qué siempre tienen que ser así de complicadas las mujeres?_

Preguntaba a sí mismo, pero al no tener la respuesta a su interrogante, con más pesadez suspiraba alejando así el fantasma de la inquietud que a su alrededor revolaba con la intención de turbarlo aún más.

Con los ojos cerrados indagaba una y otra vez en aquellas frases por parte de ella, tratando de encontrar el punto clave en las palabras de su pareja, ella había sido franca como solía serlo siempre que hablaba, pero esta vez su franqueza a Shikamaru Nara la estaba pagando duramente.

«Lo siento, pero no me siento del todo segura de tu amor».

Un enunciado que en el pecho del Nara se había clavado como daga. Ella le decía que no estaba segura del amor que él por ella sentía, así de simple. Luego de poco más de un año de relación, de tantas cosas vividas y hermosas almacenadas en las memorias de ambos, ella dudaba de su querer.

Le resultaba increíble como Temari a vista de todos podía mostrarse como una mujer fría, seria, dura y quizá hasta sin sentimientos que minimizaran su temperamental carácter; pero a solas, cuando las manos de ambos se juntaban y en un beso cálido se entregaban el alma, ella abría su corazón y se mostraba tal cual era, como una mujer, simplemente una mujer.

La noche anterior, justo cuando él la encaminaba a su temporal hogar en la aldea que era la posada donde en sus visitas a Konoha se hospedaba, de la mano a la puerta de su habitación la llevó. Durante todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos aquella tarde, él la había notado seria, diferente, incluso distante. Cuando él a su cuerpo se acercaba para con disimulo su cintura abrazar o de su brazo tomar, ella inventaba cualquier pretexto para alejarse, le hacía que viera en el cielo las estrellas que aún ni aparecían, le pedía que escuchara el sonido que en ningún sitio sonaba y le abotonaba la camisa cada vez que él desabrochaba un botón. La ausencia de ella la podía sentir aún y cuando a su lado estuviera.

Por el parque anduvieron, sentados en una banca platicaban sobre nada en especial, mientras que ella un helado comía. Sin querer ser imprudente o pensar que sólo eran disparates que se le ocurrían, evitó preguntarle a su pareja si acaso le sucedía algo. Aún así, en ningún momento dejó de observar sus movimientos, quería al menos saber por su poca manera de hablar aquella noche si su estado se debía a algún problema en ellos o fuera de.

Como era costumbre ya de ambos, cuando llegaban a verse ―que debido a las ocupaciones de cada uno en sus respectivas aldeas no podían hacerlo con frecuencia―, solían despedirse como la pareja que eran, de beso en los labios, pero para cuando los de él se acercaban a los suyos demandando de ellos, ella apartó la cabeza haciendo que el contacto fuera sólo en la mejilla.

Shikamaru la miró confuso, ella tenía la vista centrada en el suelo sin tener el valor suficiente de mirarlo siquiera a los ojos.

—¿Sucede algo, Temari? —le preguntó tomando su mentón para que lo mirara, pero sus ojos seguían perdidos en la nada. Ella negó mordiendo su labio, mentía, por primera vez a su pareja le mentía vilmente—. Bien, entonces que descanses.

Volvió a intentar despedirse de ella de beso, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

—Espera, Shikamaru, quisiera hablar contigo —dijo al fin. Su voz sonó tan decidida pero al mismo tiempo sus labios temblorosos la delataban. Él en silencio esperaba aquello de lo que ella decía que quería hablar, mientras que Temari al sentir la insistente mirada de su novio sobre ella atrajo a sí la inquietud. Lo miró a los ojos para luego hacerle la pregunta más estúpida que en su vida le habían hecho—. ¿Tú, me amas?

El rostro del Nara daba la apariencia de haber visto algún ser del otro mundo, el más detestable de los seres, y su cuerpo estaba estático, clavado en el suelo sin moverse ni un milímetro. Y es que ingenuo a la pregunta de ella, en su interior se preguntaba si había escuchado bien. Cualquier cosa de parte de ella se podía esperar le preguntara, sobre consejos de juegos de estrategia y mente, incluso aquellas preguntas indiscretas; pero no asimilaba el hecho de que su pregunta hubiera sido aquella que creyó había escuchado mal.

—¿Cómo? —seguía sin darle crédito a sus palabras, esperando que todo lo anterior sólo hubiera sido una de las ocurrentes bromas de ella. Temari permanecía seria, con sus ojos algo brillosos y los labios rojos de la presión que aplicaba para retener los sollozos—. Pero Temari, qué preguntas.

Se negaba a aceptarlo. Simplemente su pregunta estaba de más, inclusive llegaba a ofenderlo.

—Lo siento, pero no me siento del todo segura de tu amor…

Y con ello comprendía la razón de su pregunta, tristemente lo asimilaba.

Shikamaru cerró sus ojos y suspiró, tenía que conservar la calma, pero es que ella ponía así de pronto en tema de discusión el amor que por ella él sentía. La amaba, no había nada de qué dudar, lo único que le hacía entender con sus palabras era que durante todo aquel tiempo que juntos llevaban, ahora de la nada y sin saber con exactitud el por qué, pero todo indicaba que a quien le hacía falta entregarse por completo era a él.

¿Y qué se supone que debería de decirle? Si ya todas las palabras habidas y por haber en donde de una u otra manera le profesaba su amor por ella, ya se las había dicho, regalos, caminatas de la mano, paseos a lugares hermosos, incluso si le fuera posible hacerlo, del cielo le bajaría la estrella que su encantadora novia solía nombrar suya. Todo cuanto tenía le había ofrecido ya. Era pobre y carente de ingenio en cuanto a mujeres se trataba. Comprendía en un instante que decirle de nuevo aquellas palabras sería en vano ya. Al parecer había algo en él que a ella no le llenaba por completo, simplemente no creía en sus palabras.

—Comprendo. Realmente no sé que decirte, sólo que me perdones si es que llegué a hacer algo que te hiciera dudar de mí. Soy torpe y a veces no suelo medir la dimensión de mis palabras. Espero y me disculpes si en algún momento te hice sentir mal, no fue mi intención, pero creo que lo mejor por hoy será que me vaya. Que descanses.

Se despidió de ella a lo lejos. Como pudo sostuvo en su lugar la impotencia al no saber qué diablos hacer para remediar su falta, y peor aún se sentía al no saber siquiera qué era lo que había hecho mal.

Cobarde, como se hacía llamar él solo, huyó de la realidad, prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban, mal, sabía que si permanecía más minutos frente a la decaída mirada de su mujer y con la rabia de no entender qué era lo que pasaba, quizá las cosas se saldrían de control y el recuento fuera otro.

Huyó y se refugió en donde por muchos años había sido el lugar predestinado para sus levitaciones y vagancias, y ahí recostado al atardecer repetía infinidad de veces cuál había sido su error para con ella.

—Vagando como siempre, Shikamaru —la graciosa voz de su entrañable amigo Chouji lo regresó en sí. Incorporándose de la banca en donde descansaba y se perdía en sus pensamientos, miró a su amigo sentarse a su lado mientras que en su mano cargaba una bolsa de patatas—. Linda tarde para pensar y dormir ¿no es así?

Su amigo, lo conocía a la perfección sin decirle ninguna palabra sobre su estado, él ya deducía cuál era su problema.

—Algo, pero prefiero las mañanas con lindas y figuradas nubes —respondió en sarcasmo al comentario de Chouji. Shikamaru suspiró recargando ambas manos en la banca y miraba de nuevo hacia el cielo. Chouji le extendió su bolsa de frituras ofreciéndole comer de ellas, como si la grasa que contenía en una simple patata remediara el dolor de su amigo. O como quien en un bar embriagado en alcohol olvidara sus penas, sólo que en su peculiar caso el alcohol lo cambiarían por sales y grasas—. Soy un completo idiota, Chouji.

Dijo mirando a su amigo. Éste rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Shikamaru, dime algo nuevo que no conozca de ti —bromeó.

—No lo sé. Tal vez si te digo que por mi falta de creatividad estoy a punto de perder a la mujer con la cual soy feliz.

Hablar con su buen amigo era como hablar en silencio con las nubes, mejor que eso, él lo escuchaba y aconsejaba y sobre todo lo comprendía.

—¿Y qué se supone que no le dijiste? ¡Olvidaste felicitarla en su cumpleaños! ¡Le insinuaste que estaba gorda! ¿O peor aún pasaste por alto el comentario de que ese atuendo se le veía bien? Shikamaru, te dije que esas palabras son indispensables decirles a las mujeres, según me dijo mi padre, cuando las mujeres van a comprar ropa y de tanto probarse vestidos no se deciden por uno.

Shikamaru sonrió, en definitiva su amigo siempre sabía cómo llegar a él y hacerlo olvidar por un momento sus "problemáticos" problemas.

—Duda de lo que le digo, duda Chouji de que la quiero.

Chouji suspiró, colocó un brazo sobre el hombro de su amigo dándole así su apoyo.

—Las mujeres son problemáticas, ¿no es así? —preguntó y Shikamaru afirmó bufando—. Y son más problemáticas aún si están al lado de un idiota como tú.

—No me ayudes tanto amigo.

—Lo que te quiero decir es que el problema aquí es tu lentitud por comprender a tu mujer. He aprendido que las mujeres son engañosas, cuando te dicen _no_ realmente te quieren decir que sí, y cuando te piden que les des tu opinión sólo lo hacen por educación. Entonces tal vez lo último que debas hacer es hablar, y es que por lo visto hablas y sólo complicas las cosas. Tal vez lo que ella te quiera dar a entender es que le demuestres de otra manera que no sean palabras lo que por ella sientas. Las mujeres son problemáticas, tú mismo lo has dicho Shikamaru, y no queda otra opción que tenerlas contentas y conformes.

Quién diría que Chouji resultara más conocedor en cuanto a mujeres que el genio de holgazanería y vagancia, definitivamente tendría que cambiar sus vicios, y comenzar a ser más observador en el claro y descriptivo rostro de su novia.

—Ino debe de ser muy dura —se burló ahora de la situación de su amigo con su alocada novia. Si de alguien había aprendido todo lo anterior y a definir a las mujeres en su estado de reproches y caprichos, esa había sido por cuenta de Ino. Chouji sólo sonrió y asintió a su comentario.

Ahora ya todo lo veía más claro, o al menos esa idea quería tener.

A su amigo agradeció su incondicional apoyo y consejos, el calificativo de mejor amigo le quedaba corto.

Pero mientras que por una parte Shikamaru acomodaba en su cabeza todas y cada una de las ideas que con rapidez analizaba tratando de minimizar la posibilidad de un fracaso; en la posada de medianas instalaciones, justo en el segundo piso en una de las blancas habitaciones distinguida por el número 135, Temari y Tenten conversaban sobre el mismo tema.

Ambas chicas sentadas en el sofá de la sala se veían una a la otra. La castaña a su amiga trataba de alentar palmeando su hombro y pidiéndole continuar con su versión. Aquella mujer de ojos cual esmeraldas se veían sumergidos en un mar de llanto, constantemente sollozaba y sus manos entrelazaba una con la otra, angustiada por el cause que seguiría la relación que mantenía con el mismo hombre que en ella pensaba.

—Entonces, ¿todo lo que te dijo es que lo disculparas por ser un tonto y haberte hecho mal y sin más se fue? —preguntaba Tenten a su amiga mientras que dejaba sobre la mesa frente a ellas la taza de té. Temari asintió cabizbaja a su pregunta, sintiéndose aún más intranquila al escuchar la cruda manera en que se habían dado las cosas el día anterior con su pareja—. ¿Y qué se supone que hizo mal?

Duras cual hierro eran las frías palabras por parte de su amiga, y no es que la culpara por preguntarle, ella misma había recurrido a Tenten para desahogarse, por algo era su mejor amiga en la Hoja, pero el hecho de saber la respuesta a su interrogante, con eso tenía para desvanecerse.

—Nada, él no me ha hecho nada malo Tenten.

Respondió empapándosele de pronto el rostro por las lágrimas. Como apoyo, Tenten la abrazó mientras que Temari entre lágrimas se reprochaba por lo anterior.

—Él no me ha hecho nada malo, soy yo la del problema, me cuesta trabajo confiar plenamente en lo que me dicen, me cuesta asimilar el que alguien pueda entregarse tanto como lo hace él. A veces me da miedo el hecho de que se fastidie de decirme tanto y tanto y que yo sólo le responda de manera diferente, es que por más que intento esforzarme para entregarle a él de mi parte lo que merece, no puedo. Lo amo sí, pero aún hay un temor en mí que no me deja en paz, y me atormenta. No quiero entregarme y ser herida, no lo soportaría, no otra vez, mucho menos por tratarse de él.

Bajo el brazo de su amiga sollozaba. Veía su tormentoso pasado resurgir tras cada palabra que decía, y es que como lo había hecho saber, el problema era ella misma. Su inseguridad y temor a entregar y no recibir la misma magnitud del hombre a quien amaba. Y peor aún se sentía al recordar que hasta ese momento quien debería de sufrir más era Shikamaru, él a diferencia de ella parecía ser más sensible, aún y cuando en el fondo sabía el trabajo que para él le resultaba decirle la cantidad de veces que deseara que la amaba.

Del cuerpo de Tenten se separó, ya un poco más calmada pero aún con una que otra lágrima rodando por su mejilla; trataba de dejar de pensar un momento en ella misma y sus absurdos temores, y centrarse mejor en pensar en su hombre.

—Y bien, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—¿Cómo puedo pedirle a él que me ame si yo misma no me dejo amar? —lanzó la pregunta al aire al tiempo que se ponía en pie de su lugar. Sonriente miró a Tenten sentada en el sofá, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro reía, dejando a su amiga confundida por su reacción tan extraña—. Iré a hablar con él, le diré todo lo que necesito decirle para ahora yo convencerlo de que siempre lo he amado.

Se dirigió al baño para arreglarse y salir en busca de a quien su alma llamaba. Mientras que en la sala Tenten reía de buena manera por la actitud tan efusiva que de pronto tomó su amiga. A la puerta llamaron y ella atendió en ausencia de Temari.

Sorprendida por el inesperado visitante que a ella le hacía seña de guardar silencio, a él le dio el pase indicándole en dónde se encontraba quien por obvias razones él buscaba.

—Temari, lo siento pero me tengo que ir ya. Tú sabes, a mi testarudo genio no le gusta que lo haga esperar. ¡Espero y todo se arregle, cuídate! —gritaba Tenten desde la puerta de la alcoba ya para salir de ella. Del invitado se despidió, no sin antes golpearle el hombro en modo de reprocharlo para que pronto solucionara todo.

—¡Hey, espera Tenten, quisiera pedirte un último favor...! —gritó Temari saliendo envuelta en una bata tratando de detener a su amiga pero de ella ya ni el polvo vio. En su lugar se encontró con los brillosos ojos de su amado, quien frente a ella la veía salir del cuarto de baño, observándola de pies a cabeza con absoluto descaro.

—Se acaba de ir —dijo en juego haciendo gesto con la mano de que Tenten ya se había marchado. A ella lentamente se acercaba, mientras que ésta con fuerza sujetaba la toalla del pecho evitando que se cayera—. ¿Quieres que le vaya a hablar?

Preguntó y ella en automático negó sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos negros que parecían devorarla.

—Es mejor así, los dos solos, ¿no crees?

En su oído preguntaba, susurrando cálido y profundo estremeciéndola y haciendo al mismo tiempo que cerrara los ojos. Su cuello besó, robándole de esa manera el poco aliento que le quedaba, toda la seguridad con la que minutos atrás se hacía conocer al sólo verlo frente a ella de un sorbo succionó en sus negros ojos e irresistibles labios. Las manos de ella temblaban, y segundo tras segundo se le complicaba el respirar con normalidad.

Con ambas manos colocadas en la pared, a ella dejó acorralada entre la blanquees frígida de atrás y su cuerpo, la cabeza escondió entre su hombro, lo besó dos veces y a su oído de nuevo habló:

—Perdóname.

Corta pero sincera palabra que a su mujer proclamaba. Ella abrió los ojos asombrada, negó y sin poder evitarlo de su pecho lo abrazó, olvidándose por un momento de sujetarse su única prenda.

—Mi vago tonto. No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me haces al sólo verte que quiero correr hacia ti y devorarte a besos. Soy yo quien debe de pedirte una disculpa, a veces llego a pensar que tu amor hacia mí es tan inmenso que tengo miedo a no saber qué hacer con tanto. Perdóname tú. Ámame tú que yo así lo haré.

Todo sea por culpa de la maldita atracción que a sus ojos uno al otro sucumbía, que no podían dejarse de tocar pues sus manos demandaban correr libres y locas por la piel del otro, no podían dejar de verse, pues sus pupilas se inundaban por la distancia marcada por sus cuerpos, sus labios simplemente no podían resistirse a probar del otro, era como beber y sorber de la misma fuente de vida que en sus corazones palpitaba a la par en busca de aquella dulce y sabrosa vid.

Su mujer era problemática, quizá, pero más problemático podría resultar el que a ella no supiera comprender con cuerpo y observación lo que sus labios silenciaban.

—Te perdono siempre y cuando me digas cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde la última vez que te hice el amor —cuestionó mordiéndole los labios. Ella rió y elevando el brazo, miraba su muñeca como si viera un inexistente reloj.

—Dos días con dieciséis horas y cuarenta minutos —respondió siguiéndole el juego.

Shikamaru tomó entre su mano la muñeca de ella, de igual modo fingiendo ver el reloj.

—¿Segura, no traerás el tiempo adelantado? —ella negó—. Cómo ha pasado el tiempo, ¿no crees?

—Y si sigues hablando seguirá pasando, genio —lo retó.

Ambos rieron cual niños en medio de una travesura. Su amigo tenía razón, lo preferible al menos para él era guardar silencio y demostrarle de otra forma a su mujer sobre su amor por ella. Y esa noche muy a su manera le daría a conocer todo su amor. Y gustosa la susodicha le esperaba.

.

.

_**Harmonie R.**_

* * *

_Otra historia sacada del baúl_ :3

_No recuerdo el año en que la escribí pero la idea me vino rápido y simplemente escribí inspirándome en los "lapsus locus" que de vez en cuando nos da a las mujeres y que los hombre jamás de los jamases comprenderán al cien por ciento. Y pensando en eso, dije, qué mejor hombre para sufrir esos cambios bipolares de una mujer que Shikamaru? Con lo que le encanta batallar al hombre… _

_En fin, espero y les haya agradado a las fánseses ShikaTemistas! Cualquier comentario es bienvenido_ :)

_Saludos y gracias por leer! _


End file.
